1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing high density sintered products in which complicated shapes can be molded with sintering so as to have a high density. In particular the present invention relates to a process for producing sintered products having a complicated shape such as a turbine rotor so as to have a high density by which good physical and chemical (e.g., anti-oxidation and anti-corrosion) properties are obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Die press molding and isostatic pressure molding are known molding processes however it is difficult to form complicated shapes such as a turbine rotor, etc. by them. Further, though slip cast molding has been known, it also is restricted in terms of the shape of the molded article which can be obtained.
In recent, injection molding has been used for molding synthetic resins. Injection molding comprises adding a synthetic resin to an inorganic powder such as a ceramic powder and injecting the fluid slurry into a die. However, because the amount of the synthetic resin used for maintaining the fluidity of the slurry is large, the sintered goods are very porous and, consequently, dense sintered goods are difficult to obtain.